Spooning is Good for the Soul
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: "Move, you prat. This is my napping couch."/"You don't own it, Evans," James murmured into his pillow, burrowing further into the couch for warmth. She considered putting up a fight, but decided that she was far too tired. "Fine, then. If you won't move, we can share." Written for the Create-A-Potion Challenge by APhoenixRising.


_Disclaimer: I don't own HP._

**Spooning is Good for the Soul**

Lily Evans was exhausted. She had just finished a practice Transfiguration exam, and was ready to nod off at any second. She always used her free periods to nap when there wasn't too much homework, so she was definitely looking forward to sinking into the most comfortable couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Lily, are you alright? You look like you're about to keel over," Mary MacDonald said, a worried frown on her face.

"James and I were up really late last night writing up prefect schedules and Hogsmeade dates," said Lily with a yawn, as she sluggishly packed away her things. "And I'm exhausted. So I really need to go take a nap before potions, otherwise I may do something accidental, such as blow something up. Thank you very much for the concern, though, Mac." She then shuffled away, followed by various concerned glances.

Lily was nearly killed by the multiple flights of stairs she had to go up to get to the common room, but she survived, and after tiredly muttering the passcode to the Fat Lady, she entered the common room, feet dragging on the plush carpet. Lily was then surprised, and vaguely annoyed, to hear the sound of light snoring echoing around the common room. She could already spot the source of it, sprawled comfortably on the couch with a soft blanket. _Her_ soft blanket, actually.

Though it wasn't _really_ hers. She believed that she had claimed it around the beginning of the year, but everybody shared it, generally.

"Bloody prick," Lily mumbled as she wandered over, muffling another yawn with her hand. She gently pushed James a little to wake him up.

"Move, you prat. This is my napping couch."

"You don't own it, Evans," James murmured into his pillow, burrowing further into the couch for warmth.

She considered putting up a fight, but decided that she was far too tired. "Fine, then. If you won't move, we can share." With a nudge, she got him to move over slightly, just enough for her to get about a quarter of her body on.

"James," she whined, pout evident in her voice. He sighed, muttering something about interruption of sleep, but still moved as far into the back of the couch as he could so that she could fit. Finally, she got in, but they were both a bit uncomfortable, even though Lily was quite enjoying the light scent of James' cologne.

"This isn't working, Evans." His Adam's apple bobbed when he spoke, which captured Lily's attention for a while, before she remembered that she should probably respond.

She groaned, just wanting to sleep off her late night.

"Alright. If we both turn onto our sides, we can…"

"Spoon?" she said, eyes fluttering shut.

"Well, yeah. If you're okay with that, and all." It was like she could almost feel the heat of his blush.

Lily sighed happily. "Yeah, I'm alright with that. I s'pose." She could feel James squirming against her as he attempted to turn over, nearly pushing her off of the couch. His cold feet brushed her calf at one stage, and she gave an unhappy grunt.

"Sorry," he murmured, moving his arm from where it had been supporting his neck.

It took a few minutes for them both to get situated, but in the end, they were cuddled up together, Lily's head resting on James' arm, his head buried into her neck, legs intertwined and snuggled as close as possible.

"You smell good," he mumbled into her neck, breath hot against her skin. He mistook her shiver as a reaction to cold, instead of a reaction to his body against hers.

Lily certainly didn't object when he pulled her closer and wrapped another arm around her stomach.

Both of them slept very well after that.

Not even the sound of Peter Pettigrew's camera woke them.

_Because I really like the thought of this happening. That they become close enough for them to just cuddle up together before becoming a couple. And we all know that photos were taken for blackmail purposes. Or, you know, just 'cause it'd be cute. Just a fluffy little drabble written for the Create-A-Potion Challenge by APhoenixRising, hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Silvs_


End file.
